showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Lizard
Appearance Around 9 foot, and weighting roughly 270 pounds, this lizard mascot hasn't been the most well taken care of. Once an emerald hue, his now olive and almost bone colored scale textured cloth isn't the cleanest. His dark sunken eyes are met with a slight discolored ring around the cloth. A long tongue hangs from his mouth, which is really a cloth covered miniature arm. His "neck" has a slightly large gap, revealing the endoskeletons neck, and if he leans forward, some of it's chest. Locations Stored in the basement, Larry makes his move to the office, taking his good time to get there. If the door is locked, he'll loop around to the other side, taking 3-4 minutes real time. Behavior A rather dangerous animatronic, he doesn't use the floors to travel. Instead, this fellow walks on the ceiling. He often tag teams with other animatronics, attacking while the other distracts Mike, but he only does this on harder nights. When not trying to kill Mike, Larry was an often agreeable person. He enjoyed himself a coffee, and tried to be nice. As his time in FFP's went on, he became slightly envious of his showstage friends, but never acted on his jealous emotions. History Made in 1990, he was a one time member of Pirate's cove, appearing as a back up singer for Foxy. He was simply unpopular, and was stored in 1993. However, one night, a guard was discovered missing, while he was snooping around the basement... After encountering Hillary Hawk, he soon fell in love with her, though he was too cowardly to admit it. He was later involved in the battle with Alfred, where he was killed by the said cyborg, but before he died, he tried to convince Freddy to fight, only to fail. When the others combined there life force to remake the Pizzeria, he chose to instead act on his emotions, and created a new entity. Lilly Parous. He used Lilly as a weapon, and tried to kill what he thought in his delusion, where his enemies. He hated how Oliver, a former friend of his, was getting closer to Hillary, which drove him to finally act. At first, he could only go with what Lilly wanted, at least the first time, so he waited until Oliver attacked Lilly. His anger was directed towards everyone, included himself. Lilly grew weaker, as he fed off her life, until he was exorcised by Iris, Ference and Robot Jones. He later returned, but was quit, after he spoke to Hillary. Unable to truly rest, as half of his life was still in FFP, he returned to be a better father to Lilly. Relationships Hillary: He loves her, very dearly, but understands he'll never be with her. Sapphira: He has a bit of a crush, on his fellow reptile. Oliver: He still loathes the little fluffy prick. Jack: Jack's not so good in his eyes, because of Alfred. Guardbear/Alfred: Only slightly likes Oliver more then them. Lilly: Loves her with all his heart, but is afraid she is still angered at his actions. Tsukiko: He's okay with Tsukiko, but doesn't really think much of him. Benny, Terry and Leon: Angered at their deaths. Godfrey: See's him as a bit of a jerk, and is still peeved off about the coffee. Daiki: Thinks he's okay, but still tried to kill him. Kay: An awesome mechanic. Foxy: Respects the Cap'n like a brother. Mike: Thinks he's a kickass dude, but still wouldn't mind stuffing him. Bonnie: Thinks he's okay, and slightly valorous. Chica: Thinks she's a cool person, but hasn't really talked to her. Freddy: Used to be in awe of him, but is a little weary of hwo cowardice he was with Alfred. PW: Thinks Prince is a solid friend, worthy of his title. Ference: Feels he was a good man, and he saved this lace. Iris Blanche: Is like a sister, in his eyes. -more to be added- Other Facts *Due to being unpopular, no merchandise was ever made of him, other then appearing on a t-shirt, behind Foxy and generic pirates. *His voice is smooth, but rather high pitched. *He made a one time appearance, on the short lived proposal for the Freddy Fazbear Show. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animatronics